Ruby Rosa
by Fenrir Blood Fang
Summary: In this universe everyone has 2 semblances. Ruby was born on the island of patch, but one night she is chased off the island. What happens when her old family meets her new family, Ruby has a secret that she does not know of, and is unaware of the dangers she will encounter.
1. Chapter 1: Ruby Rosa

A/N: In this universe everyone has 2 semblances. Ruby was born on the island of patch, but one night she is chased off the island. What happens when her old family meets her new family, will it be sunshine and rainbows, or a legal argument that everyone loses.

Rain was beating down on the island of patch, there was a young wolf faunus running through the woods. Growling was coming from behind; she knew that if she looked back she would die. The faunus name was Ruby; she was running through the forest away from the creatures of grimm. Ruby was nearing a cliff that lead to the ocean. When Ruby reached the edge she turned around to see an abnormally large pack of grimm. Behind them was a woman wearing an white cloak. Ruby was still being forced backwards, one grimm pounced knocking the poor young wolf faunus over the edge. As she fell she heard a woman yelling, but she could not understand what the woman said.

In the water the grimm drowned but the young wolf faunus was swept away from her home by the currents. Lost in the ocean Ruby found a small piece of drift wood. She drifted out on the ocean for a week before a cargo vessel found her. Within that time her aura kicked in keeping the young faunus alive. She was taken on board, when they made to their destination Ruby found herself in Atlas though the small girl didn't know it at the time. Ruby was scared but was greeted by a couple the male was well built, he had black hair with green eyes, the woman had red and orange hair she was slim wit big breasts and beautiful golden eyes. Both had pale skin. Ruby was scared. The male said, "Hello, My name is Fenrir Rosa, this is my wife, Freya Rosa. Now that we have told you our names, mind telling us yours?" Ruby remained silent as she didn't know the people. The woman now known as Freya then said, "Don't worry we want to help you." The presents of the woman started to calm the young wolf faunus.

The wolf faunus ears popped up; when they saw them the crew was now starting to throw things at her. Both Fenrir and Freya stopped the items from hitting the poor Faunus. Fenrir yells at the crew, "Next person to treat this poor faunus like trash is fired." Everyone stopped. Ruby asked, "c-can we talk somewhere else." The couple looked at her and gestured her to fallow. When they got to the vehicle it was a limo. Ruby was the first to get in fallowed by the others. Ruby was still nervous but said, "Ruby, my name is Ruby, but that is all I know. I don't remember where I am or where I came from." Freya said, "Nothing?" Ruby nodded. Fenrir said, "We'll look for your family but in the meantime would you like to stay with us?" Ruby hesitantly nodded.

**Five months later**

It has been a few months and still no sign of Ruby's family in the database. Ruby has given up hope on finding her family but found a new one with the Rosa's. She was sitting at the table with the couple. Ruby recently revealed that she was 4 years old. Fenrir was talking to the faunus saying, "Ruby I am so sorry but we couldn't find your family, but I would like to ask you if you would like to legally become our daughter." Ruby was eagerly nodding then jumped into Fenrir's arms. Freya joined in and said, "Welcome to the family my daughter." Ruby was happy.

Her new family is now trying to get her to stay still. With her having unlocked her first semblance and was always running down the hallways. Ruby was excited because she is going to be living with her new family and wanted to express it. No matter how fast she runs, she would always jump back into her parent's arms. They would always be there to catch her.

**The following week**

Ruby was now Ruby Rosa. She had a family teaching her the basics to make sure that she will be ready for more advance things down the line. They went public about the adoption as soon as everything was finalized. The media exploded once the faunus was shown. It was also announced that she was now the heir to the Rosa Dust Company, she was confused but didn't question it.

She was now with her mom looking for clothing. Ruby was curious on one thing and asked, "Mama, you and Papa love each other but why don't you have a kid of your own." The now mother froze and said, "I'll explain it to you when you are older." Ruby was confused but nodded.

The next day Ruby was in the living room with her parents watching the news with them. Suddenly appearance of a collapsing building appeared, when a huntress dashed into the building. After 5 minutes everyone who was still in the building was now safe. Ruby said, "Mom, Dad, I want to be a huntress when I grow up." The adoptive parents said, "Alright, you will have to train for that, and there will be times when it is tough but if you are willing to push past it, you will become stronger."

**2 Years later**

Ruby is now in a training room with a bunch or robots using a katana to cut them up. She was in the middle of training until all the bots suddenly shutdown. Ruby groaned, "Alright who interrupted my training, Mom, Dad?" A voice came from behind her, "Good to hear you are not hurt." Ruby turned around to see her father walking to her. "Mind telling me what is wrong?" Ruby said "What makes you think something is wrong." Fenrir gestured to all the broken bots around them, "You never go this far while training." The blacked haired business man said. He took the katana away from Ruby and replaces it with a training one. When he grabbed one for himself they both sparred against each other blocking and pairing each other swings.

Ruby sighed and said, "It's everyone at school, they say I am nothing but a filthy faunus and that I should kill myself. It doesn't end there; some people even attack me pulling on my ears. I told the teachers but they don't believe me. Saying things like I'm just to faunus a dumb animal what do I know?" Fenrir was steadily getting angrier with what his daughter said. The CEO said, "Starting tomorrow we are going to homeschool you." Ruby never heard of homeschool but felt like it was a better thing. The CEO then said "Come on Little pup let's have some rose tea and strawberry scones. The Wolf faunus perked right up and asked, "Can mom join us?" Fenrir laughed and said, "I don't see why not." The wolf was now waiting in the kitchen for her mother. She came in a few minutes later in that time Ruby set up everything they would need to make the scones. Freya said, "I'll never understand how you're able to grab everything we'll need. I hope you were careful." Ruby nodded and happily chirps, "Yep, I was super careful." When they were done Freya tried to steal a scone but had her hand slapped away, "You need to wait we need to bring these to dad first." Freya said, "Ow, no fair." Crossing her arms and pouting. She could not hold the pout and Ruby giggled with her mother. After they were done they met back up with Fenrir.

The next day Ruby woke up and went into the dining room and saw her parents standing with a stranger. When the parents saw Ruby they introduced Ruby to her homeschool teacher. Freya says, "Ruby this is an old friend of mine, her name is Glynda Goodwitch. She will be teaching you from now on."

A/N: This is Fenrir Blood Fang, this story is just for fun until I complete Burning rose. If I post this on a scheduled time it might be annual. This story I wanted to make it like more happy story with some family drama, It will fallow the RWBY story line unless I get a idea that will better fallow my story. To all my fans read and review, I hope destiny is on you'r side, long live Ragnarok.


	2. Chapter 2: Prologue Pt: 1

**1 Year later**

Ruby was walking down the hallways of the mansion. Ruby was looking for her parents; they wanted to talk to her. Ruby was happy because when they wanted to talk to her it usually meant family time, or she had to learn about the business she was to inherit. Ruby was about to enter her Dads study when she heard arguing on the other side. When she tried to listen in she heard her mother say, "What are you doing?" Ruby jumped a bit looking at her mom she said, "I hear dad, he is yelling at someone. I was worried and wanted to do something." The mom walks up to the door and knocks. The argument stopped when the door was opened they saw a man answer the door. Jacques Schnee said, "We are busy run along now." Fenrir said, "We are done." The white haired man looked back in disgust and said, "Fine." Leaving he looks at Ruby which makes the redhead hide behind her mother.

When Jacques was gone the wolf faunus nervously asked, "Who was that man and what did he want." The black haired man ran a hand through his hair and let out a sighed saying, "He's Jacques Schnee owner of the Schnee Dust Company, but I didn't call you two here because of that. We are going to Vacuo, we have business there but we also have some free time." Ruby was lost right now. Fenrir Laughed and said, "We are going on vacation."

**On Patch **

There was a news segment that suddenly came on about the Rosa family. A blond girl was watching the holo screen. Ruby was on the screen. The blond girls eyes widened she yelled, "Mom, Dad come here quickly." A blond man came running in from the kitchen saying, "What, what is it?" Looking where the blond girl was looking he saw a silvered eyed wolf faunus. The man then yelled, "Honey, you need to see this." That was when a woman wearing a white cloak came into the living room, her silver eyes were red and puffy her wolf ears were drooping. She was recently crying, when she looked at the screen she saw a sight she never thought she would see. Her daughter alive, the woman said, "Yang turn up the volume." The blond now known as Yang did.

The news reporter says, "The Rosa family are heading to Vacuo, they are going to be introducing a new type of android to the Atlesian army. They are also going to be attending the charity for faunus hope rights. The charity is taking place in 3 weeks." After that it the screen changed back to the news where they are talking about the weather.

The woman said, "Tai, Yang, pack your things we are going to Vacuo." Yang looked at her mom, "Was that…" Before she could finish Yang's mom said, "That was Ruby Rose, my daughter." She ran upstairs using her semblance to get her things packed. Tai yelled, "Summer we can't just up and leave, Yang has school tomorrow, and we don't know it that really was your daughter." Summer yells back, "I know that is my daughter." Yang shouts, "Yay. No school, no school."

**Vacuo**

Ruby is happily getting off the plain; she is followed by two Atlesian androids. Fallowing then were Fenrir and Freya. While they were walking through the airport Ruby stopped to see a white haired girl with the most beautiful blue eyes. Ruby ran to that girl using her semblance. The white haired girl jumped back due to the surprise of seeing a faunus standing in front of her. Ruby said, "Wow your hair is beautiful, it reminds me of home. I am Ruby Rosa, What is your name?" The white haired girl said, "Weiss Schnee." Ruby smiled even wider, but then the androids picked up Ruby and they walked away. Weiss yelled, "Code override 2-2-4-niner niner." The androids dropped Ruby and walked away. The wolf faunus said, "Thanks, I wanted to get to know you." Weiss looked at Ruby as if she was insane. Ruby was about to talk again when the heiress cut her off, "You are Ruby Rosa?" Ruby nodded, Weiss said, "My father never told me you were a faunus." Ruby said, "Whom is your father?" Weiss looked over at her father Jacques Schnee. Ruby instantly hid behind Weiss. Jacques saw Ruby and yelled, "Get away from my daughter you filthy mutt." Suddenly Jacques was hit, Freya said, "Never call my daughter that ever again." Before grabbing Ruby and walking off. Weiss kept looking at Ruby and wanted to go after her.

On the other side if the airport two blonds and a Red haired faunus was getting off of an airplane. Summer started to sniff the air but to many people were together, Tai said, "Summer Vacuo is a big place, how are we going to fined Ruby?" Summer grinned and said, "I called in an old teammate of ours." Just then a raggedy man walked forward, holing a flask gulping the fluids of the flask down like water. In a drunk voice asked, "Sssssso Summer hic wh-hic-what have yyyouuu calllled me herrrrreee forrrrrr hic?" Tai glared at the man while Yang was ready to tackle the man to the ground. "Qrow, it's been too long. We must catch up, but for now can you help me find someone?" The man now known as Qrow looked at Tai, Tai glared back at him. Summer stepped in-between them and using one of her semblances to calm both of them down. Qrow was to drunk and ended up passing out, collapsing Summer catches Qrow. Summer walked out of the Airport carrying Qrow. Not seeing The young red headed wolf faunus leaving behind them, followed by the adoptive parents and the androids.

Walking along the sidewalk Ruby said, "Mom I smell a wolf faunus, I am confused because I have never seen or heard of another wolf faunus other than myself." Fenrir said, "Could be anything, remember Atlas is not big on faunus?" Ruby nodded and continued on walking away to their Limo. Ruby got in and so did everyone else, Ruby asked, "Where are we going first?" The flaming haired woman said, "We are going to the hotel first, but after that we are going to a weapons shop, you are ready to make your own weapon." The black and red haired faunus was vibrating, "Wow mom, I can't believe this is happening. I wonder if I can combine all the weapons into a super weapon." Both Freya and Fenrir busted out laughing. The wolf faunus was looking at her parents hurt that they were laughing at her. Ruby said, "Hey, I mean it, I am going to create a super weapon." Both Fenrir and Freya doubled over and the wife said, "I'm haha, I'm sorry Ruby, bu-heh-but it is impossible to combine all weapons together, it is impossible. I have tried to do that myself but all I managed to do was make the world's biggest paperweight." Ruby pouted and said, "I'm still going to try." Freya looked at Ruby imagining herself as Ruby.

Weiss was still thinking of Ruby, Jacques was heavily frowning. Not liking that a stupid animal was so close to Weiss. A hand landed on his hand, a voice came in from beside him. "Honey, it's fine, we now have a way to combine the two businesses." Jacques let out a sigh, "It's not that, it's the fact that a faunus a dumb filthy animal was close enough to kill my daughter." The white haired woman said, "You have to let that go, it was a hired mercenary, not all faunus are like that." The white haired business man said, "I know that Snow, but I still can't stop worrying, they killed Winter, who is next, you, Weiss, the baby on the way." Snow looked at him, still hoping that he won't hurt the faunus. When they stopped Weiss eyes widened, she saw Ruby enter the building. Snow asked, "Weiss, what is it?" Weiss pointed at the entrance, Snow asked, "What is it about her that makes you attracted to her." Weiss said, "I don't know, she makes me feel happy, like my tummy is filled with butterflies and my heart catches fire. I don't want that feeling to go away." Jacques frowned and said, "You have a crush on the faunus, I'll set up a date for you two to talk." Weiss smiled then glared at her father saying, "Ruby is not a filthy faunus, so I would appreciate it if you give her the benefit of the doubt." The white haired man nodded but kept quiet.

A/N: To all my fans read and review, I hope destiny is on you'r side, long live Ragnarok.


	3. Chapter 3: Prologue Pt: 2

**With Summer**

Summer was busy throwing Qrow onto their shared bed. Tai said, "I can't believe you called him. You know he can't control either of his semblances." Summer said, "This is the chance for Qrow to finally get better, you know he blames himself for what happened to Ruby." Yang said, "You are family, you shouldn't be fighting." The father said, "Sweetie, family does love each other, but sometimes we need to fight to maintain a healthy relationship." Yang nodded but still didn't like what was happening. Summer said, "If we want to fined Ruby we are going to split up, and search each region." The blond girl says, "Yay, my first solo scouting mission…" Before she can continue Summer says, "You are going with your father, I am going alone and so is Qrow." Yang said, "Aww man, well at least I will be a part of this mission." Tai nodded still glaring at his brother in law.

**The next day**

Ruby was abruptly awoken by a knocking at her bedroom door. Getting up she walked to the door in her night gown, opening the door she saw her mom, "It's time to get up little pup, time for breakfast." Ruby let out a slight yawn and said, "Give me a minute to shower and change." The mother smiled and bent down and kissed her daughter on her forehead. The faunus ears popped right up, Freya smiled and said, "Ok, but don't take too long." Ruby smiled and nodded, walking away and towards the shower. When she was dried off and dressed, she was wearing a suit and tie; after breakfast was completed they walked out of the room. They were greeted by Jacques Schnee. Fenrir groaned and said, "Honey, little wolf, go on without me I'll catch up with you." After they were gone Jacques said, "Weiss and Ruby will hang out a week after we get back, if there is something important please notify my secretary. That is all, goodbye."

Jacques left, Snow walked up to her husband saying, "You need to stop being so commanding, otherwise you will be alone." Jacques sighed and said, "I know but I want my family to remain safe." With Snow and Jacques heading back to their room they saw Weiss all set up for the day, snow said, "Weiss are you ready for the meeting today." The heiress nodded heading towards the entrance. Heading to their meeting Weiss was steadily getting nervous. Jacques recognized it and said, "Weiss, you are ready for this meeting, you have done more for this company, making it better for both humans and faunus. You are ready for this, you have been setting up for this." Weiss smiles at her father and said, "That doesn't really help but the sentiment has been taken to heart."

Summer woke up to see everyone gone with retching coming from the bathroom. Summer got ready for the day, "I'm heading out on patrol, let me know when you head out." The white cloaked faunus said. The hung over man just continued to vomit. When Summer was outside she said, "Alright Ruby Rose, I'm going to bring you home." Heading out she started sniffing the air, she didn't know what Ruby's new sent would be. All she knew was that Ruby smell would be recognized instantly. She started heading out, but didn't find any trace of Ruby. Meeting up at a café, Summer was starting to get fanatic. Everyone was getting nervous, they knew that if they fined Ruby now something bad will happen, but Summer will fight them off if they try to leave. Tai sighs and says, "Summer we are leaving, we need you to get help." The faunus said, "No, I am not going anywhere until Ruby is safely back home." Yang fired up her first semblance and hit Summer on the back of her head. Summer fell unconscious and everyone left heading back to Patch.

At the end of the day, Ruby a Weiss bumped into each other, Weiss said, "Watch where you are going you-." Weiss stopped her insult when she realized who she bumped into. Ruby said, "Sorry, I was just excited seeing you, me and my family are going out to dinner." Weiss said, "Really I wanted to talk to you. I guess we can talk later." Ruby nodded and headed straight to her room. Weiss is about to leave when she heard her father say, "Weiss are you all right." The white haired man ran up to her checking her for any injuries. Weiss sighed and said, "Dad I am fine, Ruby and I were just talking." Snow said, "Dear you really should stop fussing so much, Weiss is more than capable to handle herself."

**2 weeks later**

Ruby and Weiss have been constantly bumping into each other, they have cute interactions. Each time they see each other they are falling for each other. Today Weiss was walking around when she saw Ruby sitting alone at a café, Weiss heads in. When her eyes land on Ruby she walks to her, she was stopped by two androids. Weiss said, "Code override 2-2-4-niner niner." Nothing happened, So she repeats the code. Still nothing happened. Ruby notices Weiss and says, "Snow falls with winter's rise." The two androids stepped aside. Ruby looked at Weiss and said, "Sorry, but Mom and Dad are over protective, and they always change the codes to the androids so that no one would be able to kidnap me." Weiss nodded knowing her parents will do the same. Weiss said, "I understand. My parents are the same way, they are over protective but love me none the less." The redhead smiled and asked, "What are your hobbies?" The heiress said, "I am a singer, as well as a professional pianist. I also dabble as a dust mage." Ruby was in awe at what Weiss said, she wanted Weiss to show her what the white haired heiress could do. Too bad they were in an enclosed area, Ruby wanted to see the power of a dust mage in action.

**A/N:** Hey I know this is early, but I am busy and today i got a small amount of freedom to post this chapter. Consider this my Christmas or holiday gift to you all my fans. To all my fans read and review, I hope destiny is on you'r side, long live Ragnarok.


	4. Chapter 4: Prologue Pt: 3

A couple of hours later Ruby had to leave, Weiss tries to stop her but Ruby says, "I'm sorry but Mom and I are going to a movie." Then Ruby left. Weiss wanted to fallow but the androids wouldn't let her fallow. Weiss was about to leave when she noticed a folded piece of paper on the table. When she unfolded it the paper contained a scroll number on it with the words call me. Weiss copied the number and texted to Ruby, "Hi."

As both Ruby and Freya left, Fenrir was walking up to them saying, "Hey girls, what are you up to?" Ruby jumped into her father's arms, he was scratching behind Ruby's ears. The faunus was happily growling and yipping in her father's arms. Freya giggled at the adorable site and said, "We just got done seeing Ant man and the Wasp." Ruby was sad that her father had stopped rubbing her ears. After that Ruby said, "And I ran into Weiss. She was so nice and cool. Did you know that she is a dust mage." The father giggled, "It seems like you have had some fun while I was in my meeting, but how about we have some fun at an amusement park." Ruby was ecstatic for that. When they were there Ruby was running around the entire amusement park, after the day was done Ruby was tuckered out.

**Week 3**

Ruby was ready for the charity event wearing an elegant red dress, roses were embroidered into the dress. Leaving the room the wolf faunus asked, "Mommy, I need help." Freya practically launched herself towards Ruby. The fiery haired woman saw that ruby was wearing the dress they brought, "Sweetie, what's wrong?" Ruby pointed to her feet, "I can't find my dress shoes." Freya walked away and after waiting for a few seconds she came back. In the mothers hands were Ruby's dress shoes. Ruby blushed and took the shoes saying, "Thank you." Leaving the hotel everyone got into a limo. As they were heading down the road twords the event, Freya see a bunch of faunus staring at them. The fiery haired woman shrugged it off as the faunus must be wondering where they were going. When they arrived, exited the limo the Rosa family saw an elegant business building. As they entered they saw a female snake faunus standing greeting everyone. She hissed out "Greetingssssssssss, name pleassssssssssse."

Fenrir said, "The Rosa family, Freya, Ruby and me Fenrir." The snake faunus looked down at her list, to see if they were on the list. After finding the names she says, "Go that way and the big doorsssssssssss to the right that isssssssssssss the entry." They nod to her and go to the meeting area. Ruby looked back sensing something off about that faunus. All the faunus did was wave at Ruby. Once inside they saw other people all wearing nice clothing, they all decided to talk to everyone waiting for the event to start. After a few minutes everything started. Ruby was happy because they were helping all faunus in this event. As Ruby looked around she saw the Schnee family and wanted to talk to them.

Unfortunately while it was happening that is when shit hit the fan. Bombs planted all around the area exploded. Smoke filled the air, screams of people in fear or pain swirled around the banquet. Ruby looked up and around, seeing people running around trying to make sense of the situation, looking into the smoke she saw figures coming out of the smoke. Leaving the smoke were faunus wearing black clothing with grimm masks. The leader say, "We, are here for the Rosa and Schnee families, everyone else get out. On second thought, how about we kill you all." The leader was a leopard faunus with claws instead of ears or a tail. Taking out semi-automatic pistols they started firing. Unfortunately they weren't using led bullets, they were using fire and exploding dust rounds. Causing more of the room to tar to crumble.

Everyone grabbed their weapons the faunus said, "Have it your way." Everyone was fighting with the White Fang; one white fang member was able to sneak up behind Fenrir. Ruby noticed this and used her semblance to stop him from slashing her father. The faunus slashed upwards cutting Ruby on her left side from her chin to underneath her nose, going through each lip. After that Ruby punched the faunus through a nearby column. The White Fang realized that they were losing and retreated, Weiss was going to hug Ruby but saw her fall unconscious.

Ruby was losing focus, and passes out. Before she could hit the floor Fenrir caught her he yells call the medics. At the hospital Ruby got her face stitched up, after taking a sample of her blood, they quickly realized that Ruby needs a blood transfusion to save her life. She had O negative blood and unfortunately they were out of that blood type. Freya says, "I have O negative blood, use mine to save her life." After the tests were done Ruby was given Freya's blood.

**2 Days later**

Ruby woke up in her bed; she felt bandages covering the lower half of her face. Just then the door opens and a maid walks in. When the maid notices ruby awake she was surprised and it showed on her face. She ran out before Ruby could say anything, the redhead said, "That was weird." Then she noticed that she was hooked up to many machines, she starts unhooking herself from each machine. The door slams open and Fenrir and Freya ran into the room. Seeing Ruby awake they tackled her to the bed. Ruby was completely confused on what was happening, last thing she remembered was getting my face cut." Just then Ruby touched the stiches on her lips.

Her father looked at her with a proud yet mournful smile. "You are a huntress." Ruby looked at her father as if he grew a second head, "Dad, what do you mean? I have not gone to a proper huntress school." Her mother spoke up now, "You saved your father, and any proper huntress would risk their own life to save others." Ruby smiled she knew what they meant. The wolf then frowned, "Is this going to scar?" Already knowing the answer only needing to hear it. The parents looked at Ruby smiles gone before looking away. Ruby sighed, "Alright I'll live with this." Fenrir says, "Well, I can schedule a procedure to…" "No." Ruby suddenly says, "This scar will stay, so I can remember how to be brave." Ruby tried to get up, but her parents forced her back onto the bed. "What are you doing, I need to train." Freya said, "You are to remain in this bed until tomorrow. You are not to force yourself until the results comeback from the hospital."

Knowing how gullible Ruby was she would agree. The red head groaned, "Grate well at least we can still bake together right mom." Freya said, "Actually, We wanted to spoil you today." Fenrir says, "You have been so good and doing so many things for us, so we want to spoil you as a thank you." Ruby blushed but didn't do anything else. For the rest of the day Ruby was happily enjoying the rest of the day with her family watching movies.

**A/N: **Hello everyone, If you were expecting Burning Rose update, then sorry. That story is in a bit of a writer block, i need to work on that story, but i need to finish this prologue, since i am still working on it. Yang and Blake are going to be in the main story more than the prologue. The reason is because i am trying to make it explain how Ruby is stronger and more diverse then the cannon Ruby. Weiss is more open with her feelings, and her grandparents are the source of her insecurities. I am also red conning the birth of Whitley Schnee, i want him to be young when the events of the vital festival goes down. The story Ruby Rosa will be in the fore front until the prologue is complete. I hope Destiny is on your side, Long Live Ragnarok!


	5. Chapter 5: Prologue Pt: 4

**The next day**

When Ruby woke she felt only one pair of arms wrapped around her. The wolf opened her eyes to see her mother. Freya pulled Ruby tighter into her embrace. She was crying in her sleep, "Mama, what's wrong?" The burning haired woman opened her eyes, "Oh, sorry little wolf. I was having a bad dream, you were poisoned with that dagger cut you. Now I am afraid of what could have happened if I didn't give you a blood transfusion." The wolf faunus cut her off, "What's a blood transfusion."

When Freya was done explaining Ruby's eyes were sparkling with joy, "This means I am your daughter now." Grumbling came from behind, Ruby turns her head to see Fenrir. He smiled at the wolf faunus. She smiled back getting up to do her daily routine.

When she was done Ruby met up with Glynda. "Glad to see you awake. Have you been keeping up with your studies?" Ruby nodded, Glynda says "Ruby, come along I have arranged a physiatrist meeting to help you deal with what you have gone through." The wolf faunus nodded and said, "So, what are we going to be going over today?" Ruby saw Glynda hand a small stack of papers, "We are going over math and science today."

**The week after**

Ruby was standing near the front door wondering why she was waiting there. When she saw a white haired heiress come through the front door. Ruby instantly tackled the poor girl to the ground, when she felt a glyph push her off the white haired girl. Ruby now realized that she was on her back looking up at the celling. She looked back to see Jaques looking at the faunus with an unreadable look.

Ruby felt like she was being evaluated, he then just nodded and walked inside. Weiss was surprised at what just happened. Quickly recovering getting up to help Ruby, "Hi, sorry about tackling you." Weiss sighs, "It's alright, just be careful around my dad. He won't hesitate to end you."

As the day progress, Ruby and Weiss played chess, read books and talked about their interests, when they decided to train. Weiss and Ruby went to the training simulator, as Ruby sets up the simulator Weiss couldn't help but notice the cute twitching ears on top of Ruby's head. When Ruby looked back she said, "Alright, I set up a simple arena, I would like to spar against you. So come at me." Weiss nodded like she heard the faunus, she actually heard, "….., I…..like…you. ….." Weiss stood there completely still, Ruby was confused but was still waiting for Weiss to strike.

Weiss snapped out of her stupor and sees Ruby in a fighting position. She draws her rapier and strike by sending a wave of fire towards the red headed faunus. Ruby dogged the attack, and ran up from behind as Weiss turns around to see Ruby. Weiss was dumb founded as she was lying on her back.

Ruby walked up to Weiss and offer her a hand up. The heiress swept the feet out from under the faunus, Ruby screamed from shock, when Ruby was on her back she saw the white haired girls rapier pointed at her throat. Ruby sighs and says, "I yield." Weiss smirks and holds out her hand, the heiress then said "Never drop your defenses that was your first mistake." Ruby groaned as she accepted the white haired heiress hand. When she was back on her feet. Weiss then said, "How about we try your hand to hand fighting."

Ruby got out some fighting equipment. The platinum haired girl hit the wolf faunus lightly on the shoulder. Ruby looked at Weiss and saw that she was waiting on her. When they were ready Ruby made a come at me gesture. Next thing she knew she was lying on her back. When Ruby was back on her feet she felt something hit her in the back. Ruby was mad, getting up Ruby used her semblance to get high up and found her opponent. Ruby dropped down trying to pin down Weiss, the white haired heiress knew Ruby was going to do that and activated her semblance. Creating a gravity glyph and Ruby fell on the glyph. The wolf faunus flew back up into the air and hit another Gravity Glyph causing her to rocket down to the arena.

Ruby closed her eyes but didn't feel the impact. When she looked around a glyph was preventing her from hitting the floor. When Weiss spoke she said, "You need more training, I was holding back." Ruby growled at herself for not putting up a better fight. The wolf faunus got up and jumped off the glyph. "Fight me again." The red head said. The white haired girl was stunned, "Pardon?" "You heard me, fight me again, but this time don't hold back." Crouching down The Faunus wanted to get a better understanding of her opponent, Weiss sighed and grabbed her rapier again. Ruby walked off and came back with a red briefcase looking object. Weiss was confused but got ready, this time Weiss took the lead in this attack by instantly laying down a gravity glyph. Ruby was pinned to the ground, she tries to move but the pull is to strong. Nest thing she realizes is that Weiss had frozen her in a column of ice. Ruby was starting to get mad, she used her semblance but it did not work. When she noticed Weiss launched a ball of fire at the column. Ruby was freed but her aura took a heavy blow. When the wolf faunus was able to regain her surroundings when she was pinned to the ground with a foot on her back. When Ruby tried to get up she noticed a blade to her right. When she looked she saw Weiss's blade position at the faunus throat.

When Ruby said "I give, you win." Realizing that Weiss was in a league all her own. Getting up with the help of the sapphire eyed heiress, the silvered eyed faunus decided that she needed a stricter teacher. Putting aside her shame and said, "Grate spar Weiss, I hope we can spare again soon." Knowing that she was being coddled by her parents. Weiss was concerned due to the fact that Ruby was unable to land a blow on Weiss when Weiss was still holding back. Weiss asks, "Are you alright, I mean when I went all out on you. I would expect you to be suffering from aura exhaustion." Ruby says "I'm, fine." Before she could continue the faunus faints. The Platinum haired girl was ready to catch the red head.

An: Hey everyone, I am so thankful for your support. I want to ask a question first. There is an alternate scene from the previous chapter on how Ruby got her scar. I wanted Ruby to have this scar because she will want to become stronger. Then when I thought it threw I realized it wont jive with the story. My question is: Do you want to see the scene or not? If you want to see it then leave a review saying you want to, if not then don't. Either way I hope Destiny is on your side, long live Ragnarok!


	6. Chapter 6: Prologue Pt: 5

**A few hours later**

When the wolf faunus woke up she saw Weiss and her parents were sitting around her. Ruby was a bit saddened due to the fact that she had passed out in front Weiss. The faunus thought she was weak for not being able to win a single fight against her opponent. Even when the opponent was holding back against her. Ruby just sat there angry waiting for everyone to leave.

When it was just the wolf and her mentoar asked, "Glynd, can you take me on a trip around the world?" Gynda looked at Ruby like she was insane. "What are you asking, I don't understand?" The young heiress said, "My parents are coddling me, preventing me from reaching my full potential. I need to get better, and I won't do that by staying here, I need to get better." Glynda looked away for a second before grumbling, "I warned them that this would happen." Looking back at the red head, the blond haired woman sees a burning will that won't back down. Glynda sighs and says, "Alright, but just so you know I won't let you quit when things get hard. This is your last chance to back down." Ruby didn't even hesitate to answer. "I will not back down." Glynda nodded and got up to set everything up, before she left the room Ruby says, "Can you get Weiss to come back please?" Glynda nodded leaving the room to set everything up.

A few minutes later a platinum haired girl walked into the room. The Schnee heiress entered the room she was surprised that Ruby was still in bed. "Why are you still resting, shouldn't you be out of bed training? If you don't then you won't become stronger." The faunus sighed and said, "My parents won't let me train for the rest of the day." Weiss looked at the wolf faunus as if she grew a second head. "What, Are they crazy, if you don't train then you won't active your dream." Before the platinum haired heiress could continue, Ruby held up a hand the quickly silenced her.

When the wolf faunus was sure Weiss was ready to listen, she explained her plan. The heiress was sad but understood that this had to be done. If Ruby wanted to become a huntress she can't do that cooped up in her parent's arms. She had to go out and train, she needed to do this. A short time later Weiss had to leave, making a promise to see the faunus off.

**One month later**

Ruby was boarding the plane, when a white haired girl grabbed the wolf faunus by the arm. "Ruby, why are you leaving?" Ruby sighed, "Weiss I told you, I want to be worthy to fight beside you and protect you. If you can beat me without trying, then what good am I?"

Weiss said, "An adorable little faunus." The wolf faunus growled out of annoyance. "I just want to be worthy to fight by your side as an equal." Ruby turned and walked towards her parents. Weiss grabbed the red head by the arm and after turning her around, kissed the faunus on the lips. When Weiss pulled back she turned around and said, "I love you." Weiss turned around and walked off out of the red heads sight.

Fenrir runs up to Ruby, "Little wolf, please don't go." Holding the small wolf faunus close to his heart. Freya was the next to speak, "You don't have to go, we can order the best teachers for you, please don't go." Tears streaming down her face. Ruby frees herself from her father before saying, "Mom, dad I need to do this. I need to learn proper fighting styles. I can't do that with the two of you coddling me all the time." Fenrir looked at Freya in hopes that Ruby was wrong. Freya nodded, the black haired man knew what that meant, that they were coddling their daughter. Fenrir sighs, "Alright, when you come back I want to see your progress. Deal?" Extending his hand towards his daughter, Ruby shaking the hand in return, "Deal." The black haired man then said, "When you get back you are going to fight me to prove that you have truly grown." Ruby nodded then a flash of Weiss entered her mind.

Ruby got onto the plane, Glynda says, "You ready?" Ruby did not respond as the plane took off. Ruby spent the entire flight thinking of what Weiss said wondering if she felt the same.

**10 Years later**

Ruby was getting off a plane, she looked around and saw for the first time in years saw Weiss. With her perfect sapphire eyes, with her flawless skin as well as her platinum hair. The white haired heiress walked up to the faunus, before she knew what was happening Ruby pulled her into a kiss. Weiss quickly responded by kissing the faunus back. For a moment it felt like time stood still for them just to savior the moment

When the two parted Ruby said, "Do you remember what you told me before I left?" Weiss blushed, "I'll take that as a yes. Well, I love you too." The faunus said, weiss blushed so much her face was red Ruby only hugged her tighter. Weiss turned around and said, "W-well, that is good to hear, we can ketch up later. I am going to be busy today." Ruby quirked her head with one ear bending down. "Why?" Weiss said, "I am going to take my final test. To go to the school of my choosing, I must uphold the family tradition, I must defeat an Arma Gigas." All of the blood in Ruby's body instantly froze, "Come again I think I miss heard you, please repeat that."

Weiss said, "You didn't miss hear me I am going to fight an Arma Gigas. It is a rite of passage for all the Schnees, in order for me to be seen as a worthy heir I must take this test." Ruby says "You shouldn't fight something that dangerous it wi..." The white haired heiress held up her hand, silencing the wolf Faunus. "Ruby I know the danger, but this is a rite of passage and if I pass then I will be the true heir to the company. I will also go to beacon if I pass. I know you are going there, so I will join you."

The wolf faunus was confused, she never said she was going to Beacon. So she asked, "What makes you think I am going to Beacon? I never even mentioned going there." Weiss was confused that time. "You mean you weren't trying to impress Glynda so you can go to Beacon." Ruby thought about it but before saying anything a young voice shouts, "Big sis Weiss." When a small boy ran up to the heiress, hugging her leg. "Whitley, glad you see you." The platinum haired girl said as she picked up the small boy. The boy seemed to be 2 or 3 years old, his white hair and sapphire eyes let the wolf faunus know he was a Schnee. He looks a Ruby and asks "Why you have eaws on head?"

Weiss Glairs at the young boy, "Whitley that is not an appropriate question to ask." She then looked to Ruby only to see the wolf faunus giggling. "Why sweet young Whitley, I am a faunus, a human with animal appendages." The red head said. The heiress was stunned but then smiled. "Oh yeah daddy says it is time to go home." The young boy says. Weiss nodes, "Okay tell dad I will be out in a little bit." The small boy runs off, "So Ruby, I want to say thanks for coming back." Before walking off.

When the wolf faunus turned around and was about to whistle she heard a man yell out, "Little wolf." Before she was wrapped up in a crushing bear hug by only one person she knew. "Dad, it is good to see you, but oxygen would be nice." Ruby wheezed out, looking down at his little wolf seeing he needed to release her. The faunus gasped and turned around only to be tackled to the ground. When she opened her eyes Ruby saw her mom. Seeing burning red haired woman was crying made the wolf feel joy that her mom missed her that much. "Little wolf, I was so worried. You left and now that you are back I want to hold you and never let you go." Ruby groaned but not out of frustration, it was out of a mixture of pain and the fact that she knew this would happen.

Freya put her hands on her daughter's shoulders and gave her a good look over. Ruby has grown taller her youthful face with her slightly puffy cheeks were now slimmed and her soft body with small muscles seemed more well defined. Her face still held the scar from the white fang member's attack. Her clothing also changed, where she use to where dressed, she now wore a slim silk ninja garment. The mother wondered if her daughter aura got stronger and reached out with her aura to feel her daughters. What she felt made her stumble backwards, her aura was so vast it felt like the aura was an entirely different beast. Then it started to decrease when Freya was confused, not just a second ago it felt so monstrous that it surpassed even the most strong huntsman would have been overwhelmed.

The confusion was clear on Freya's face. Ruby asked "Mom is there something wrong?" Not knowing her mom saw the aura the faunus was producing. "H-how do you have so much aura and are able to conceal it?" Ruby kept quiet before saying, "I got a pet." Then whistle, when a black wolf barreled and tackled the wolf faunus to the ground. Fenrir and Freya were confused at what is happening. Freya was still confused on how her daughter was able to produce such a potent aura and conceal it so easily. Whereas Fenrir was confused at what just happened, until a voice said, "Everyone I will explain everything later but first I think we should head home." Seeing how Ruby was still the little girl that had left on that plain 10 years ago. They headed home with a understanding that thing are about to get complicated.

**At the Rosa manor**

Ruby walked into a house she had not seen in ages it filled her with both a sense of nostalgia and joy ran through her entire being. The red head walks down the halls of her childhood home. Ruby quickly found her room a wave of memories flooded her mind. Ruby took a deep breath of her old room, lingering scents were scattered around her as the wolf entered. And started to unpack her new clothing when she heard a knock at the door. Ruby quickly looked and saw her mother, she was standing waiting for her daughter to invite Freya in. The dual colored haired woman walked in, she seemed on edge for some reason.

Ruby quickly stood up, "Mom, is there something wrong?" Ruby's mother looked at her with a smile, "Do you remember what your father and I said before you left?" Ruby looked off to the side thinking, "That when I get back I was to fight the both of you." Still not understanding why her mother was acting so tense. The faunus stood still, waiting for her mother to continue. "W-well, I won't be able to fight this time, and furthermore…" The flaming colored haired woman looked away seeming scared to tell her daughter. "Mother, are you dying?" The faunus ears folded back as her silver eyes filled up with tears. Freya waves her hands in the air. "No, I'm not dying, it's more like I am going to give life." Ruby was now confused, thinking about it only made her head hurt. The business woman sighed, "Ruby, you are getting a brother or sister in 9 months." The wolf thought for a sec, before her face went from confused to surprise. Before running up to her mom, hugging her as the wolf felt an overwhelming sense of joy over take her body.

Then another knock came from the door. Both turned their heads to see Fenrir and the wolf were standing in the door way. Seeing her father Ruby said, "Yeah explanation's, I did say I would explain." Before clearing her throat, "Mom, Dad, this is my pet wolf Fenris." But before she continued both parents said in unison, "What? Why did you even bring it home, it's a wild animal?"

Ruby just lets out a nervous chuckle as she lets go of her mother. "He is actually more like a, umm how do I say this without you killing me. A…son." Ruby was blushing heavily as she looked away, scratching the back of her head. Fenris was feeling his mother figure getting tense and he started to growl. Ruby quickly calmed the wolf down by petting him to sleep. Fenrir was shocked seeing how Ruby was able to not only understand the wolf but also calm it down. The business man sighed, "Ruby, How?" The faunus sighed, "I don't know? I have always had a connection with wolves, but this wolf feels like a part of me for some reason." With so much going on at once Fenrir and Freya decide to just let this topic rest. "Ruby, you've just got home, and all this is a little overwhelming. Let's rest for today and we'll start anew tomorrow." Ruby nodded as her parents left, Ruby stood up and headed to the training room, with her parents heading off to do business.

AN: Sorry for not posting earlier, this quarantine has thrown me off my game. regardless, no one wanted to see my alternative seen so I decided not to post it. With this late chapter, i decided to make it longer than previous chapters as an apology. the prologue is almost done and the real story will begin, but just so we are clear, Ruby is going to be wearing a mask biased of off her hero, Reaper, and she knows of her biased off of her journal Ruby found while she was traveling. Yang wont realize her sister until Summer tells Ruby that she is her mother. No it is not a star wars reference. Freya is going to give Ruby her cloak, meaning, Freya used to wear a cloak but now does not, because she herself was inspired by Reaper. well that is enough rambling. I hope Destiny is on your side, long live Ragnarok!


	7. Chapter 7: Prologue Pt:6

**The Schnee manor**

The heiress walked into a big room, when she heard her father say, "Weiss, are you sure you want to do this? I can get you into Beacon myself." Weiss looked up at the observation deck and said, "Dad you and I both know I want to do this and I need to do this." Then mumbled, "I have protect her, stand by her, be there for when she is weak. Push her when she is strong, I must be her equal." No one heard the second part as Snow started to set up everything. Getting the Arma Gigas ready for release, Weiss grabbed her rapier getting into a fighting position. When suddenly the giant grimm broke free from the restraints. It swung the sword and smashed it at Weiss.

The father jumped to his feet getting ready to kill it. An arm reached out and stopped him. Jacques looked infuriated at the person for stopping him from saving his daughter. He realized who he was seething at, his son Whitley. The father's face turned from fury to instant regret. The small boy was scared when he felt his father envelop him in a hug. The boy said, "Papa why were you mad at me?" Jacques said, "I'm sorry, but I have to go and stop this test. I am a father and my job is to protect my family, but when someone tries to stop me. I will be mad." When he let go of his son, he stood up and turned around trying to leave a man stood in front of him. The butler Klien was standing perfectly still, Weiss's father growled out, "Klien, move." The butler stood still not wavering, "Master Schnee, please calm down, I know you want to protect your daughter. However you need to trust your daughter, she will pass."

In the arena the grimm swung its sword again over its head, and slams it into the ground. Weiss turns her body to have thee sword miss her by a hairs breathe. She prepares to strike but the grimm swings its arm and sends the heiress flying. Impacting the wall behind her face first made the platinum haired girl lose her sense of direction. Causing Weiss to stumble as she tried to stand up. Once she gained her senses again, she felt a warm liquid run down her face. Weiss touched the warm fluid, pulling her hand away from her right eye she saw her fingers were covered in red. The next thing she knew she was angry, the next thing she knew she was doing was using her glyphs to speed herself up. The platinum haired heiress slashed at the grimms ankles, only causing the grimm to stumble. Weiss used that moment to set up her glyphs around the grimm. The grimm starts to turn but Weiss was ready. Jumping towards the grimm Weiss activates the glyphs, when she does fire, wind, and lightning hit the Arma Gigas from all sides.

The goliath sized grimm fall down to one knee using its sword to keep itself from face planting onto the arena floor. As it tries to stand up it looks down at its body to see glyphs woven throughout its entire body. Weiss grins and says, "Checkmate." Before activating the glyphs causing ice the tear through the armor, causing the grimm to fall and die. Weiss looks up at the viewing box. Seeing her mother and younger brother, but her father was not up there. She was confused looking around she didn't see him anywhere. "Weiss, you did it I was so worried that it would of killed you." Weiss blindsided and was picked up off the ground. She was dumbfounded until the voice registered in her mind, it was her father. "Dad, I am fine. The Grimm had no chance…" She was gut off, "No chance, You are bleeding were slammed into a wall and you say 'The Grimm had no chance.', I was terrified it would kill you. I am taking you straight to the med lab."

**In the med lab**

Weiss was done getting her physical, other than needing some stiches for her cut. When she left, Weiss herd her younger brother shout, "Sis, are you ok, daddy said you were sent here because you were in need of serious medical attention." Weiss saw the crying mess known as her younger brother, knowing her brother when hears the word 'serious', he thinks of something very bad happened. Weiss sighed and said, "I'm fine, dad is just being a concerning father, I just needed stiches on my eyelid. I'll be fine." Whitley sniffled looking down, "Y-you promise." The white haired heiress knelt down to be eye level with her brother. Gently lifting his head so he would look directly into Weiss's in the eyes. "I promise." Wrapping her arms around her younger brother, pulling him into a gentle but firm hug.

Weiss then picked up her brother and started to walk towards the library when Klein told Weiss that her dad wanted to talk to her. Handing Whitley over to the butler the heiress then took off towards her father's office.

**Jacques Office**

The door to Jacques office was closed, knocking on the door a voice came from the other side, "Come in." Opening the door Weiss saw her father sitting in his business chair hands folded on his desk. The man said, "Weiss, I'm glad to see you. Please take a seat." Gesturing to a chair directly in front of the desk he waits for his daughter to take a seat. Weiss sat down when she was seated Jacques started to talk, "Weiss, you have defeated the grimm and you are seen as a true Schnee. Now your real training will begin. You have been working on your glyphs correct." Weiss nodded, "Yes, I have mastered my ice glyphs; I also just mastered the other elements as well." Smiling at her own personal accomplishment, when her dad asked a question she was hoping to avoid. "How about your time dilation glyphs, how are they coming along?" The sapphire eyed heiress smile quickly disappeared. The father raised an eyebrow, "Weiss, have you been practicing the time glyphs?" Weiss looked down saying, "That glyph is still hard for me to master. Sorry about that." Feeling disappointed in herself the heiress Weiss couldn't look her father in the eyes. "Look at me Weiss." The platinum haired heiress hesitantly looked at her father in the eyes, she was expecting to see disappointment and masked rage. Instead what she saw was not disappointment or rage; instead she saw understanding and patience. The father stood up and walked around the table to embrace his daughter in a loving hug.

A/N: The story of Ruby Rosa is going to slow down for a bit, ruby is about to head to beacon, and Weiss is getting help from her family. What do you think, If you like my story, let me know. I also would like to get some cover art, if you want i would love to see it and use it. If you want to make one for me let me know. Also I wanted Weiss family to be a loving with old fashion grandparents. If anything share the story and let them read it. Also i can not believe what i did to this story, i wanted a light heart story, but i created a world with a rich and deep story line. To all my fans read and review, I hope destiny is on you'r side, long live Ragnarok.


	8. Chapter 8: Prologue Pt: 7

Jacques said, "Little snow flake, why didn't you tell me or your mother about this problem, we could have helped you." Weiss said, "I didn't want to seem weak to you or mom." The white haired business man chuckled softly, "Weiss, asking for help does not make you weak. Admitting you are weak and seeking out help makes you stronger." The blue eyed girl cut her dad off, "Grandpa and Grandma both say if you can't get strong on your own you are weak, and weak people are better off dead. Asking others for help waists not only your time but theirs as well, making you seem weaker." Weiss's father got mad at what her daughter believed her grandparents taught her. "Asking for help does not make you weaker, it makes you stronger. Your grandparents are basing their beliefs on a weak belief, and false strength." Weiss took a deep breath and said, "Will you help me then?" The business man nodded.

**The next day at the Rosa manor**

Ruby was getting up out of bed seeing Fenris sleeping on the floor. She quietly got up looking out her window still being night out. Leaving her room she headed down to the training area to start her training regimen. As the hours passed the faunus started her training with many different stretches to help with her flexibility, before moving on to practice her many different fighting styles, using a training dummy then grabbing her training weapons. Using her training weapons, she hit the dummy with a powerful strike, causing a loud thwack to ring out in the room. When the door behind the faunus opened, Ruby threw her training sword at the noise. Only for her to see a maid in the door way, the maid grabbed the sword out of midair and said, "Well, I see you have become a fine warrior."

Ruby was stunned as not only the maid caught the training sword, but instantly put it back to where the wolf faunus grabbed the item. Then the maid turns and says, "You're different, you seem focused. You would of jumped out of surprise." The red headed heiress thought about it. The maid spoke again, "Your father is going to fight you in a couple of hours, I came here to see if you want any refreshments?" Ruby smiled and nodded, "Water with ice will be nice. Please and thank you." The maid nodded and left the room.

Ruby then began her cool down, when she was done the maid had returned with her drink. Ruby took the drink and gave the maid an appreciative smile and slight nod. Walking out of the training room Ruby downed the water in three gulps, walking towards her room to shower. When she left she was wearing her ninja-yoroi. She was not wearing her face mask, as she walked down the hall her mother was walking in the opposite direction. "Ruby, what are you wearing?" Freya asked. Ruby looks at herself, "My fighting outfit." Not understanding the situation.

She then felt a hand fall on her shoulder, turning her head the wolf saw her father. Fenrir smiles down at his daughter, "You ready?" The faunus just nodded. Heading to the sparing room Fenrir was thinking how he should hold back while making it looks like he is giving his all. Entering the room he asks his daughter, "Little wolf, do you want to do hand to hand fighting, or weapon sparing first?"

Ruby says in calm voice, "Weapon." After saying that she strapped on two odd leather objects to her forearms, before walking off and returning with a red briefcase looking object. Going into a fighting stance, she waits for her father to draw his weapon. The black haired business man saw this and grabbed his belt, pulling it off his waist it quickly turned into a sword. Instead of having a blade though it has rods on both sides full of lightning dust. Ruby instantly disappeared as Fenrir ran at her, when he heard metal shifting he instantly ducked as he tried to sweep ruby's legs out from under her. Only to get a kick to the face, sending him flying into a wall. Looking at where he once was only to see Ruby standing there with her scythe fully extended. Pointing the weapon away from her father the wolf faunus pulled a trigger and gun fire was heard. Ruby saw her father press a button on his handle, causing it to become a whip like weapon. Cracking it on the ground the electricity courses the nearby area. As he did that, Ruby used her semblance to get high up into the air aiming her scythe at her father. Pulling a trigger a firing a bullet at her father. Fenrir was hit by the round, looking up he sees his daughter ready to launch herself at him. Fenrir got ready, the shot was fired but the wolf did not attack her father directly, she used the kick from her scythe alongside her semblance to have her move faster in the training area. When she was behind her father she had to jump back, her father was encased in fire, soon that fire started to take shape and he was wearing fire armor looking like a knight. The sudden appearance of that armor shocked as it was not her father semblance. Ruby was able to quickly get over her shock and swung her scythe around so it was behind her. Before she could launch herself she felt something wrap around her left ankle, when she looked down she saw her father's blade wrapped there. Electricity coursed through the faunus body, as that was happening her leg was pulled out from under her. Ruby fell but she quickly got her barring's. Only to see her father about to slam his elbow into the faunus gut. Ruby rolls out of the way, causing the father to slam into the ground.

Ruby gets up and says, "Smart move, but not smart enough." As she kicks her semblance into high gear, moving so fast she was a blur. Leaving behind rose petals, as they fall to the ground, Fenrir tries to use them to figure where his daughter is going to strike, noticing out of the corner of his eye Ruby's weapon embedded into the floor. Next thing he knew was a blade pressed against his neck with an arm pinning his upper body in place. The Faunus was using her aura to protect herself from the flaming armor that cover her dad.

A/N: It is almost time, i expect one more chapter before the story truly begins, If you are wondering what is going to happen to Ruby's father well wait for a month and you will get the answer. The fans I have, thank you, the fans that have just joined, buckle up. We are in for a wild ride. I am going to tell you something about the semblances, more specifically the secondary semblance. The reason why, is because I might forget to tell you later. The primary semblance of a person has little to no draw back. The secondary one does, the reason being is because the secondary semblance has rules set by the user. The rules vary from person to person, and if the rules are broken, it may result in self harm, aura depletion, the loss of ones sanity or death. You have seen the primary semblance of Ruby, but not Fenrir. if you are about to say no i did, well you are jumping the gun, keep reading. To all my fans read and review, I hope destiny is on you'r side, long live Ragnarok.


	9. Chapter 9: Prologue Pt: 8

Fenrir tries to wriggle out of the persons grip, but the more he struggles the tighter the grip got. He then lets out a sigh, "I yield." As the flames extinguish the blade was still there, and Ruby was waiting for her father to drop his sword. When he did the blade moved from his neck. The business man rubbed his neck; pulling his hand back he quickly noticed a small amount of blood on his middle figure. Fenrir instantly covers his mouth with his other hand and runs out of the room.

Ruby looks on in confusion, "That was weird, I should go and check on him." The faunus walked out of the room to see her mother weighting for her. Freya had a worried look on her face; she looked at her daughter but all the young heiress just shrugs. Then starts to walk the way her father ran.

A hand fell on her shoulder, Ruby looks back to see her mother stopping her, "Ruby, you know your father right?" Ruby nodded slightly, "Well your dad has a weakness, he can get sick when he sees blood."

**A couple of hours later**

A maid walks in while Ruby was stretching, when the wolf faunus saw the maid she straightens up. "Hello, can I help you?" The maid walks forward to hand a letter to Ruby before turning around and leaving. She was confused, before opening the letter. After reading it, Ruby instantly called her parents. What she got was something everyone needed to know. She headed straight towards her father's office.

One everyone was there Ruby let everyone read the letter. The mother said, "This is fantastic, I can't believe you got accepted." Before she ran up to her daughter and hugged her, a couple of moments later her father spoke up, "It seems that you are going to one of the best schools, it is your choice if you want to go though. Let me just make one thing clear, no matter what you choose we will be proud of you."

Ruby looks at her father first then her mom, "Mom, Dad I am going to Beacon, I will become a huntress that you can be proud of. I know you are already proud of me but I want to become a huntress so as to prove to both you and myself that I can be ready for anything." Both parents looked at each other before smiling. They both enveloped their daughter in a loving hug. Ruby smiled, seeing her parents smiling and nodding.

"Hold on Ruby, I have something for you." Freya ran out of the office, both Fenrir and ruby looked at each other wondering what the mother was talking about. A few moments later, the mother came back holding a box, it had nothing special on it. Freya extended her arms holding out the box towards her daughter. Ruby took the box, opening it to see a red fabric in it. The wolf faunus looks from the fabric to her mom saying, "It's a cloak." Taking it out of the box to wrap it around her daughters shoulders.

Ruby takes a sniff, it smelled like a campfire on a cool summer night. It was her mother's sent. The wolf faunus smiles and looks at her mom directly in the eyes. "Thank you, I promise I will take good care of this. I just want to ask one thing though. Why do you have a cloak?" The wolf looked at her mom with her head tilted and one ear folded down slightly. Her mom took out a notebook and handed it to her daughter.

"I too was inspired by this huntress, and now I want you to have something of mine to remember me and to let you know I expect great things from you." With a smile so pure that it made the purest metals seem like a pale imitation she pulled her daughter into a loving hug. Her father close behind, rubbing his hand through his daughters black hair ending in red.

**Beacon the day before**

In a clock tower in Vail in the gears of the clock tower hides a head master's office. A man with grey hair sits behind his desk as clicking came from the hallway in front of him. As the clicking got louder, the man looked up to see a blond woman wearing glasses and holding a crop came into view. The woman was holding a small stack of paper in her other arm. On top of that stack was a scroll-pad. The man picked up the scroll a pre-selected video was on screen, he pressed play. When the video started up, it showed a young wolf faunus sleeping in a bed. A dead flower behind her, when all of a sudden a wind blew by. Suddenly a green aura enveloped the small girls before the flower behind her was also enveloped in that aura, and it came back to life. The man put down the scroll looking up at the woman, "Headmaster Ozpin, I believe we found her."

The man now known as Ozpin said, "We have to get her here, send the acceptance letter." As he starts looking through the pile of paper he noticed something. The man said, "Glynda, what color is this faunus aura and eyes." The woman says, "Red and Silver." Before turning around and leaving the office.

A/N: Well This is interesting, I am making this a short chapter, this is the last of the prologue. It is going to slow down for a bit, the people are going to be involved in a plot that i feel has not been done enough. If you guess it, please don't tell anyone. I doubt, but I am hinting at something greater, if anyone guesses it, PM me and i will shout you out, 2 people that i PM wont participate because i run my ideas by you. to everyone Read and review. I hope Destiny is on your side, Long Live Ragnarok!


	10. Chapter 10: Ch 1, The Beginning

**Beacon**

Ruby was standing on the grounds of Beacon. A voice came in from behind her, "You still are a cute wolf you know that right." Ruby smiled and said, "I know, I am your cute wolf though Weiss." Weiss hugged Ruby from behind and kissed her cheek. They walk down the path laid out in front of them as the school main building was in their view. Ruby pulled out a mask and puts it on. Weiss frowns because Ruby was hiding her face, "Also I need you to call me Grimm Reaper while we are here."

Weiss looked at Ruby as if she was insane, "What, why?"

The faunus says, "I would rather be called that, as my hero called herself the Reaper."

The platinum haired girl sighed, "So you want to even respect her as far as you can."

"That and while I am wearing this mask, I cover my innocence to the harsh reality." The wolf then stopped looking forward. The platinum haired girl looked in the same direction.

As they walked they see a ginger girl running up to them, only to pass them. "Ren, where are you?" she shouted out, before running off in a different direction. The two girls look at each other not understanding what they just witnessed. The platinum haired heiress looked down the path once more. The way seemed clear. The both made it to the College main hall.

Once in the main hall Ruby saw a crimson haired woman. Ruby got Weiss's attention. "Weiss, I think I see Pyrrha." Weiss looks at where Ruby is pointing to see the red head. Weiss was surprised; she thought that the best fighter in all of Mistral would be attending the same school as them. They wanted to go and say hi but the lights dimmed and Ozpin was on a platform getting everyone's attention.

"Students, you have come a long way to be here, trained for this day, and now that you are here, I am disappointed. You came her with dreams of fame and fortune, but a true huntsman is to do the right thing because it is right. Not for monetary gain, or because someone paid you to. At this school, you are to be a part of a team, and through your team you become stronger. A team is stronger than the individual; we must be as one on and off the field of battle. Understand that you are here as students, what you experienced before is nothing compared to what you will face in the real world." He takes a second to make sure that everyone is still paying attention. "What we do here is train you to be the best of the best, if you can handle it be ready, because we don't let our students take it easy once you get in. It only gets harder from here." He then left the stage.

Ruby looked over at Weiss, "Well that was inspiring." Adding a heavy dose of sarcasm into her words.

The white haired girl says, "He is not wrong, but maybe he could have phrased some of what he said it with a little more tact." The two left heading to the main hall where they are going to be sleeping, bumping into a blond boy causing him to fall and a shield suddenly appeared. Flying directly at Weiss, it never made contact as Ruby caught it out of thin air.

Looking at the shield she sees it is white with golden arches in the center as well as bronze covering the edge. "Oh man I am so sorry, this is umm embarrassing. I am Jaune Arch." The man now known as Jaune said. As he stood back up, "can I have my shield back, please?" Ruby looked at the man with a blank unreadable look. The man took his shield saying, "Your friend doesn't have much to say does she?" Looking at Weiss as he said that.

Ruby spoke up, "Your shield."

"What?" The man said.

"Your shield, where did you get it?" The masked faunus asked.

"It's a family heirloom, why do you ask?" The blond boy said.

"I would like to know why you are so interested in a shield as well?" The platinum haired girl asked.

"You are of the son of the guardian of Mistral, slayer of a thousand monsters." Obviously excited to meet a child of that man. Weiss could have sworn that if Ruby had a tail it would be wagging like crazy.

Jaune says, "Oh come on, he is not all that great."

"WHAT, your father once took on a King Taijitu, a Death Stalker and a Nevermore, with nothing but a dagger. He once got lost in the forests of Nidhogg, he found the battle ground of the gods." Before the wolf could continue Jaune cut her off.

"All right, all right, he is has done a lot of outstanding feats; I am here to forge my own path." He grabbed his shield before walking off.

Ruby looks at the boy as he left, "Was it something I said?" Now looking at Weiss.

Weiss just sighs, "I think it is the fact that you were telling him that he can't live up to his father's greatness."

The wolf ran off in the direction she saw Jaune run off to, as she ran she bumped into a black haired man. "I'm so sorry, I didn't see you. Let me help you." The wolf extended a hand to help up the man.

The man got up with the help of the wolf faunus, but before he could speak they hear a woman shout, "Hey are you picking on my Ren."

When suddenly a ginger swings a hammer down on the Faunus head, Ruby moved out of the way of the impact, kicking the blue eyed girl in the gut, sending her flying. The black haired man just sighs, "Nora, please calm down." He then ran off, in the direction the ginger flew.

A/N: I hope destiny is on your side, Long live Ragnarok.


End file.
